Kalona
'''Kalona' was a fallen angelic demigod who was Nyx's Oath Sworn Warrior and Consort, but left hundreds of years ago because he grew jealous of Nyx's playmate and friend, his brother Erebus. Nyx officially banished him from the Otherworld. He is the father of all the Raven Mockers. He is thousands of years old, and can change his appearance to people's preferences, making people fall in love with him at the same time. He loves A-ya, a woman created by ancient Cherokee women to love him and to trap him under the earth. He also believes Zoey Redbird is A-ya reborn (ironically A-ya is a Cherokee word meaning 'me'). Biography Gaea created Kalona from the Moon and Sky, unlike his half brother Erebus was born of the Sun and Sky. Gaea made them take a test to see how they would do. They were given power of an element and tasked with creating something from that element. He was a Warrior for thousands of years before he left Nyx's side. He believed that his Consort Nyx was having an affair with his brother Erebus. Overcome with anger, grief and jealously he left. When he first came to Earth, he found that he could easily manipulate the Native American tribes. He used this knowledge to tempt many women into sleeping with him, but soon he found that he wanted more women than would willingly give themselves to him, so he began raping them. In this way he fathered the Raven Mockers. A while after Kalona showed his true self to the Natives, a group of tribes women came up with a plan to trap Kalona forever underground. These women created a woman through a ritual and named her A-ya. When Kalona first saw A-ya, he immediately felt he must have her. A-ya ran from his advances into an underground cave, which Kalona recklessly followed her into. When Kalona was about to claim A-ya for himself, the earth suddenly closed in all around him and A-ya dissolved into the earth, leaving him trapped. Appearance As an immortal fashioned when the Sky kissed the Moon; Kalona is possessed of an otherworldly beauty. Kalona has amber eyes, almost golden. His hair is black, his skin is smooth and unmarred which was gilded with what looked like the moon rays. As the son of the Moon, Kalona was created with enormous feathered wings of lunar quicksilver which allow self-propelled flight. After he was corrupted by the Darkness, these wings became a deep shade of ebony to represent both his fall and the touch of the Darkness upon his soul. In Redeemed, this corruption was cleansed from his body and his wings returned to their true glory once more. Personality As an immortal, Kalona is mostly known for his arrogance or hubris. Despite sometimes being very manipulative and unsympathetic towards his victims, Kalona is very caring for his first born son, even after he'd left his side however despite this he openly abused his son, all of his sons who's names he struggled to remember and frequently hit. He didn't even seem to care that many were killed by Darius. He had been emotionally-scarred after being kicked out from Nyx's side from loving her too much, and this led him to his wrongdoings. The grief, guilt, regret and resentment from being cast out by Nyx - combined with the heartbreak of her appearant rejection and betrayal - left Kalona traumatized and filled with rage, all of which manifested in psychotic, murderous and violent outbursts and actions throughout his immortal life since his fall from grace. Kalona is notably libidinous and possessive of women whom he finds attractive; very much akin to a stalker or sexual deviant. He is not above manipulating attractive young women to consummate with them; even if manipulation or seduction fails he will rape them if he feels needs to. He simply must have women in his life; very possibly to fill the void Nyx left in him when She cast him out. His erotic escapades are such that he has admittedly lost count of how many children he has sired over the centuries. Kalona does mature and grown over the course of his life and through the series, but it is not until Redeemed that he truly is forgiven both by Nyx, Erebus, and himself and is restored to his divine glory in both his power and his soul cleansed of the Darkness. He loves his Goddess more than anything or anyone; no matter how hard he tries, he can't stop missing her, and this shows a much greater side to him that should be kept in mind as faithful and loving. Books Untamed He first appears in the series as a Cherokee legend, which Zoey hears from her Grandmother, and the legend is revealed to be true when Neferet releases him from where he was trapped in the Earth and introduces him to everyone as Erebus, Nyx's consort, while at the same time claiming herself to be Nyx born onto the Earth. Tempted He is revealed to have been Nyx's Warrior, but was banished because he grew jealous of her playmate, Erebus. Shortly before Kalona is set free, Kalona goes into Zoey's dreams and tries to seduce her, believing Zoey to be A-ya reborn. Kalona and Neferet are banished from the school never to return in Hunted. In Burned he is sent after Zoey, in spirit form, by Neferet's dark powers. He was also banished from Nyx's realm, both his body and soul after bringing Stark back to life because of the debt that he owed Zoey for killing her consort, Heath Luck. ''Destined Kalona starts missing Rephaim and offers Zoey a truce against Neferet so that they may work together to defeat her. He befriends Shaunee, who sympathizes with him and offers to buy him a laptop so that he may Skype call with Rephaim. Later on, after Dragon sacrifices himself to save Rephaim, he heals Rephaim with a tear that falls on Rephaim's injured head. He then pledges himself as a Warrior to Thanatos and offers to become the new Sword Master at the House of Night. She accepts and they return to the House of Night. Hidden Kalona reveals that he is actually the brother of Erebus, who later appears twice in the novel wanting Kalona to leave the House of Night alone, each time the two make snide comments and jabs at one another. In the same book he is shown unable to walk into Nyx's temple. It is implied (by Kalona) that Kalona is a better warrior than Erebus. Kalona's Fall It is revealed that Kalona and Erebus were fashioned by the Sky's fickleness and disregard for consequences. Kalona and Erebus were to be warrior and lover, playmate and friend. Both Kalona and Erebus were set three tasks by Mother Earth, which would be able to be seen on Earth from Nyx's Otherworld. Mother Earth granted them both temporary dominion over three elements of their choosing. Erebus chose the first element, ''Air, which Kalona was not happy about. When Kalona was trying to figure out what to create with Air, he destroyed a tree known as the Great Spirit Tree to a local human settlement. To Be Continued Relationships Nyx Kalona was created to protect and love Nyx. To be her Warrior. He loved her so much, it led to his fall in the first place. He became extremely jealous of his brother, Erebus, and of his brother's relationship with Nyx. He didn't want to share Nyx and he was banished from the Otherworld. Kalona still loves her deeply today and in later novels, prays to her for forgiveness. Erebus Since the brothers' creation, both have had a hostile relationship. Both brothers love Nyx and Erebus is Nyx's playmate only. Although Erebus was only a Playmate and friend to Nyx, Kalona was still jealous of him. Eons after Kalona's fall and after Kalona's return, Erebus visited Kalona every now and then. Their conversations together, in modern times, were mostly antagonistic. This changed when Nyx forgave Kalona and allowed him to return to the Other World. Kalona and Erebus are currently reunited. Neferet She freed him and he was her ally. He eventually and reluctantly (at first) left her side to stand with good. He became her enemy when he chose Light and Zoey's gang to fight against her evil ways. He fights for good now, much to Neferet's annoyance. They are currently former lovers being Kalona left her side to fight for the vampires and Nyx. Zoey Redbird Kalona tried to seduce her in her dreams in the beginning under the impression that she was the reincarnation of A-ya, a woman who he fell in love with centuries ago. She chose good instead and became his enemy once he was risen out of the earth. Over the series, they became allies and maybe even friends. Zoey's Friends and Allies Kalona was originally enemies with Zoey's group of friends and followers, but once he left Neferet's side, he sided with the vampyres. Thanatos Kalona pledged himself to this High Priestess with the affinity of Death in order to prove his worth and to prove his new alliance with the vampyres. Rephaim Kalona's most trusted and loyal son, a Raven Mocker. When Rephaim chooses to leave his father's side, Kalona disowns him, but their relationship can still be seen as positive being Kalona is now sided with Light. Rephaim is now a human at night and a Raven during the day time being he chose to leave his father's side and to abandon Darkness. Shaunee Cole Kalona and Shaunee have a few, brief interactions. They seem to get along well and may even be considered friends. She seems to provide him advice whenever he seeked it. Quotes Kalona about Erebus internal dialouge --- He had been fashioned when the sky kissed the sun. Just as I had been fashioned when the sky kissed the moon. '' Abilities * '''Demigod Physiology': His strength and speed are appropriate to a demigod and allow him to move faster than humans can perceive or lift boulders without effort. His otherworldly strength and endurance, combined with his inborn preternatural affinity for brawling and swordsmanship, allows him to fight off even the strongest and most seasoned of vampyre warriors. * Elemental Mastery: Kalona is endowed with the power of creation by Mother Earth. In Kalona's Fall he was given dominion over Fire, Air, Water and Spirit. With Air, he can create a powerful tornado and thunderstorms and direct them to his will. With Water, he created a mystical spear to call upon thunder and also created a beautiful waterfall for Nyx. * Immortality: Kalona was created as an immortal demigod by Mother Earth and the Moon. Time, space, age, infirmity and death, as mortals understand it, are irrelevant to him as he is unbeholden to them. He fully retains the otherworldly allure and vitality of youth despite being many thousands of years old. * Luminous Wings: As the son of the Moon, Kalona was created with enormous feathered wings of lunar quicksilver which allow self-propelled flight. After he was corrupted by the Darkness, these wings became a deep shade of ebony to represent both his fall and the touch of the Darkness upon his soul. In Redeemed, this corruption was cleansed from his body and his wings returned to their true glory once more. * Preternatural Senses: Kalona's senses are preternatural in sharpness and he can see through complete darkness. Blessings- being immortal, he is easily able to bless others with power, granting his children strength just by existing and even placed a fragment of his divinity into Stark Dream Control- Kalona was able to control dreams, summoning others and influencing what they would see and feel. Sleeping in the arms of one you are sexually attracted to you bars him. Astral Projection- drawing on the latent magic in the air allows Kalona the power to leave his body at will. Seeing the Layers of Reality - while in Astral form Kalona was able to shift and unfold the Layers of reality to see the realm of dreams and see magical barriers. Drawing on Divine Magic -as an immortal,Kalona is able to draw on magic leaking into the mortal world and use it for Various effects such as astral projection, dream control, healing and drawing great strength to himself, tracking and other things. Blasts of moonlight- Kalona could create blasts of Moonlight strong enough to blast his brother back into the Otherworld and Shatter the Otherworld Bubble Erebus had created. He used this power to fill Zoey with extreme cold painful pleasure. Divine tears- his tears were enough to save his fatally wounded son, healing him entirely. Trivia *He'd been Nyx's warrior until he was banished for loving her too much. **Nyx did accept him back by her side though in Redeemed. *He'd lost count of his sons eons ago. *Kalona's hatred towards his brother is mentioned often. *He has difficulties with the phrase "thank you". *He was amazed by Rephaim's human form. *He lied for many books that he is Erubus's incarnation. *He is Thanatos's Oath Sworn Warrior up until they both die in Redeemed. **Thanatos has an obvious trust in Kalona. Category:Characters Category:Sons of Erebus Warriors Category:Untamed Characters Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Loved Characters Category:Oath Sworn Warriors Category:Supporting characters Category:Male characters